Love at the Ruins
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Aang takes Katara on a date to some ancient ruins, in the shadow of the structure of a forgotten people the two of them end up deepening their relationship.


Love at the Ruins

I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content. Anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

It had been a couple of years since Aang had defeated the Fire Lord and saved the world. He and the rest of the gang had traveled to a village to deliver some medicine. One of the villagers had told Aang about some ancient ruins hidden deep within the mountains. He said that they were a very beautiful sight and that they were the perfect place to take someone special. So Aang had instantly asked Katara if she wanted to go there and she had happily agreed to it. So the two of them went to the ruins and decided to bring some camping gear with them. So they could spend the night there. Katara thought that the ruins were part of a temple at first, but quickly realized that they were an ancient bath house. The bath was simply huge; it was at least 20 feet long and ten feet wide.

The water inside of this giant bath wasn't clear, but it was still clean. Katara briefly tested the water with her fingers and found out that it was actually pretty warm. Her thoughts on that matter ended for awhile, when Aang grabbed her hand and lead her out of the ruins to look at the night sky. The sky was simply gorgeous. Since the ruins had been built on a hill that was really just small mountain Katara and Aang had a clear view of the night sky. In no night of their lives could they remember the night sky being so clear or the stars and moon being so close.

The moon was so near that again felt that he could reach out his hand and grab it. Katara and Aang sat down next to each other and suddenly saw some comets pass through the sky. Katara held Aang's hand which made him blush. Even though they had been together for years, every time Katara touched or kissed him he always got a blush on his face. Katara thought it was cute though. The two of them looked at the night sky for awhile longer and then Katara gave Aang a peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks for taking me here Aang."

Aang blushed a bit more and said, "Your welcome. So since we really have nothing to do tomorrow, do you want to spend the day here?"

"Sure you know how much I love exploring things. I think we can have a ton of fun up here."

Katara then yawned witched caused Aang to yawn as well. Katara and Aang laid down together and decided to fall asleep. Katara and Aang wrapped their arms around each other enjoying the feeling of being so close. They shared a brief kiss upon each other's lips and then Aang said, "I love you Katara."

Katara put her hand on Aang's chest feeling his slow and steady heart beat and replied, "I love you to Aang."

Katara and Aang both fell into a deep slumber a few seconds later and had pleasant dreams. When Aang awoke the next day the sun was already high in the sky. Katara was not next to him, so after Aang rubbed his eyes and see that Katara was nowhere near him. He realized that she must be in the ruins. So Aang ran over there and saw Katara swimming in the bath. Katara and Aang had been swimming together during the mornings whenever they had the chance these days. So Aang didn't feel any need to announce himself as he quickly stripped down to his red underwear and dived right in. The water in this ancient bath was warm, yet cool enough to make Aang feel fully awake and alive.

As soon as Aang surfaced he swam over to Katara and she swam away from him. Aang saw that Katara had was blushing brightly and had a very uncomfortable look on her face. Aang asked, "Katara what's wrong."

"Look behind you."

Aang glanced backwards and saw Katara's clothes by the edge of the bath; he also saw her chest and bottom bindings. Aang turned back around and Katara understand why she was blushing. Aang thought to himself, _Oh my gosh she's naked! Well this is a bath after all, I man what have I done, I'm the worst! I should apologize and leave now!_

It took Aang a few moments, but he finally managed to find his voice and say, "Katara I am so sorry, I had no idea…I thought….I should leave right now…I'm sorry."

Aang bowed his head in shame and Katara swam closer to him and said, "It's fine Aang, we've been together for years now and I think I wouldn't mind you seeing me naked if we were on more….equal footing."

"What? Oh wait I get it."

Aang blushed even harder and took his red underwear off and tossed it aside and became naked like Katara. Katara swam over to him and they both gave each other a loving kiss. While they were kissing Katara felt something hard poking her. Aang quickly ended his kiss with her and said, "Sorry."

Katara blushed and gently storked Aang's face and said, "It's fine, your just very ah big…that's a good thing and….ahh let's just kiss again."

Katara and Aang kissed again and while they were kissing Katara put her hands on Aang's chest which made his heart rapidly beat. He wondered if Katara wanted him to do the same, but he chickened out from putting his hands on her breasts and put them on her waist instead. Katara and Aang kissed for awhile longer and when their kiss ended they swam around did some water bending together. After a few hours they decided to get out and get dressed. Aang and Katara held hands and excited the bath together, they had decided that since they had swam naked together there was no harm in seeing each other dress. Although once they were out of the bath and saw each other's most private parts for the first time in their lives, any thoughts about getting dressed left their minds. Katara looked at Aang's groin and saw that he had black pubic hair, two round balls and a big hard penis. Aang had his breath taken away by the sight of Katara's naked body. Aang saw that Katara had two round breasts with small hard nipples and he saw her vagina, the part of her that truly made her different from him. Aang saw that it was covered in brown pubic hair and that his penis was close to touching it.

Katara and Aang stared at each other's naked bodies for an entire minute. Then they both kissed a loving and deep kiss. When their kiss ended, Katara asked Aang if she could give him a back rub. He said yes and Katara rubbed Aang's back and his butt. Aang did the same to her and as soon as he saw her plump rump he gave it a squeeze. Katara then rubbed Aang's chest and he rubbed her's and he almost past out when his hands touched her breasts which were the softest things he had ever touched. Aang and Katara gave each other's butts a lot of quick rubs and Aang made sure to give Katara's breasts a lot of squeezes and her nipples a lot of flicks.

They did touch each other's genitals though they were just too nervous to do something like that. Aang and Katara continued having fun and Katara wanted Aang to ask her to make love with him. However, Aang was just too shy to do something like that even though they were both naked and aroused. Although if Katara asked him to make love to her he would gladly say yes; Katara was just too embarrassed to say it. Katara and Aang hugged and her breasts pressed against Aang's chest and Aang could fell Katara's harden nipples bushing against his chest while the head of Aang's penis touched Katara's vagina.

The two of them kissed each other again and Aang gave Katara's breasts five nice squeezes. Suddenly both Aang and Katara felt tried from all of the swimming and water bending they had done together. So the two of them decided that they would take a nap together; they laid down on Aang's sleeping bag and Katara pressed her breasts against Aang's chest and covered his face with kisses. After doing that she said, "Boy we should had a lot of fun today."

"Yeah we did, hey Katara would it be already if we wait till tomorrow to get dressed again?"

"Sure I love being naked with you, I've never felt so free. I mean it's just the two of us naked all alone up here, we can do _anything_ we want."

"Yeah that's true."

"Say Aang can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Do you want to have children someday?"

Aang yawned and replied, "Sure I would love to have children with you someday."

Katara smiled and playfully ran her hand across Aang's chest and said, "Do you want to start practicing making them now?"

Katara then saw that Aang was asleep and she groaned to herself. This whole day she had planned on making love to Aang and taking their relationship to the next level. That was why she had swum naked in the bath, so Aang would walk in on her and she could convince him to join her. It had been a very embarrassing for her to do, but it been totally worth it. Katara new she could have just asked Aang to take a bath with her; but she idea of saying something like that was just strangely hard for her. Now she had finally asked him to have sex with her and he was asleep. Katara just sighed to herself and kissed Aang's forehead. She was about to join him in sleep when an idea entered her mind, she wondered if Aang would be okay with it. After thinking about it awhile longer Katara was sure he would be.

Even though Aang was asleep his member was still hard. Katara gently grabbed it with her right hand and felt it throbbing. She needed it inside of her so she could become one with her beloved Aang, Katara opened her legs and her round pink vagina opening touched the head of Aang's member. She lowered herself on his member and felt the tip go inside of her entrance. Katara moaned in pleasure thought to herself, _Alright then here goes nothing._

Katara slowly lowered himself to Aang's member soon she had engulfed all if it inside of her and her warm wet vagina walls were hugging it. Even though Aang was still asleep Katara could tell that she was feeling a lot of pleasure, by the look on his face. When Aang's penis was at her maiden head Katara thrust down all the way and held back a scream of pain as her hymen broke and she and Aang become one. As soon as the pain faded away Katara started thrusting on Aang's member. It felt great! The pleasure in her vagina got greater and greater as her wall tightened. As for Aang he felt a pleasure building in his penis. Even though Aang was half asleep he felt Katara's warm vagina wall surrounding his member.

Aang blushed in pleasure and thought to himself, _what is this warmth_?'

Suddenly his eyes shot open and Aang then saw Katara thrusting on his member. Aang had fallen asleep a boy and now thanks to his girlfriend he had woken up a man. Aang put his hands on Katara's hips as she thrust down open his member. Every time the pleasure got to the breaking point Katara slowed down so they could continue. After half an hour of love making they couldn't hold back anymore and they both cummed at the same time. Katara and Aang screamed in pleasure as they came together and Katara's vagina walls slammed around his member while Aang shot all of his white sperm into Katara's womb.

Their scream of pleasure echoed long and far. When it was over, Katara and Aang kissed lovingly and saw that the sun was now setting. They both side I love you to one another and then fell asleep dreaming about each other and all the children they would have and the lives they would live together.

The End


End file.
